Ellie McCoy Waves Goodbye to Volcanus
Ellie McCoy Waves Goodbye to Volcanus is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in July 2015. Synopsis Ellie McCoy waves goodbye to Volcanus after her split up with Harry Smith - her personality also changes. Plot The day after Freya Clifton's birthday, Ellie McCoy is begging her parents if her family can move to Earth so that she can get away from everyone. Angela McCoy agrees with the plan, and asks Jack McCoy if he wants to do so as well. He agrees, considering that Ellie has had a hard time with the police and the girls who have been bullying her for dating Harry Smith. They pack up all of their clothes and belongings, and Jack takes a pile of their stuff at a time to Dundundun Dimension Warp. Ellie decides to deliberately leave behind her classic dress, some lipstick and makeup, a pair of underwear, a bra, a pair of gym shorts and a deliberately ripped up photo of her and Harry. She also writes a note to leave behind saying "Here you go, you lucky bully. Don't ever expect to see me again. From your girlfriend biggest hater, Ellie." in hope that it will hurt his feelings. The three finally leave Lolagia, never to see it again. Eventually they get to Dundundun Dimension Warp. The three jump down the portal at once. After an hour, they arrive at Tokyo Dimension Warp. The fact that they are in Japan causes Ellie to burst into tears; it reminds her of when she had miso soup in Sincostan in the episode Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III. The three of them finally get a train to the town of Ōnohara, where their new house is located. They enter, and a maid has just finished packing all of their stuff away. At 9:00pm Ellie goes to bed, crying and unable to get to sleep. Due to this, she goes on her phone and deletes all of her social network accounts, never planning to use social networks again. She puts her phone in a drawer and decides that she no longer cares about having a boyfriend, being sociable, or being attractive. A month later, it is shown that Ellie is now 176 cm and 95 kg, meaning she is obese. She is now a bully victim; the Japanese pupils are teasing her for her obesity, loneliness, poor Japanese skills and for being born outside Earth. She is shown to now be described as an "iseijin" and a "gaijin". She is also shown to now be depressed. The Black Foot Gang, who broke into her house and took all of the stuff she left behind, somehow find all of this information out; afterwards, nothing is heard from her again. It is unknown if she is still alive. Trivia *This episode has notably made many fans cry, due to the fact that Ellie moves from Volcanus and that she turns from being fit to obese. *The episode may have been made in a response to the TV series' heavy fan service. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes